Darkness Twilight Saga, Four Years Later
by emmsjt
Summary: No Copyright Itended. Follow On Of Breaking Dawn.


**A/N;** No Copright Intended.

Long chapter and it goes straight into the plot..

I looked at myself in the mirror, it was 4 years in and I was still surprised, I hadn't changed one bit. I keep thinking that soon I'm going to wake up out of this dream and I'll be old...er. Then Edward ended up behind me, he smiled the same crooked smile as always "Bells, you'll always look like that, don't look so surprised" "I know I know" I said turning around to Edward wrapping my arms around his neck "so today I was thinking" he started "that we could go hunting?" we were on our forth anniversary and had come back to isle Esme, it was a surprise but I was relieved he hadn't bought me my own island! "So hunting today?" Edward started again "really? I was hoping we could have a lazy day in... I'm not in the mood... I was hoping maybe a day by the beach and then back to bed later...." I said in the best voice I could "Bells! You know I can't refuse that...."

"We can't keep putting hunting off you know Bella, you may be able to hold back but I cant" he said looking into my eyes "I know Edward I know but we never get time with each other and you know how I hate everyone's eyes on us when we walk through the streets in winter clothes and an umbrella over our faces." Edward sighed but didn't go any further, he sat up still playing with my hair, something come to my mind, Renesmee, we didn't usually leave her with the others, but Edward insisted we went alone as it was a special occasion, I sighed. "Bells we have three days left she'll be fine" he said knowing I was thinking of her, I waited a minute and smiled "Your right, lets just enjoy our last three days, we can go get food now.. But only if we can go round the back way". He chuckled at me after I'd finished. "Fine, but, I bet I'll beat you to the boat" he chuckled again, oh how I loved that laugh. "Your on" I then answered. I and Edward always ran against each other and it was good, when I won. I sped up through the back door and over the rocks on the beach, I knew I hadn't won this time. He stood there waiting for me smirking, as always he looked splendid, dark black glasses on, a massive coat and the whole package of gloves hat and scarf. He had the umbrella up spinning it through the air. As soon as I got near I heard a faint laugh "this isn't funny Edward, I rarely win!" "Bells" he said lightly walking towards me "you know it's because I have more experience" I wacked him as hard as I could with my umbrella but laughed at him "so, shall we?" he said turning and pointing in the direction of the boat. "We shall" I said with a smile.

"That was nice" I said with a grin, we had just gone into Tijuca forest in Rio and had our best kill whilst we were here, Island wolves and black bears. Edward just chuckled with his head down, I stood there thinking about the move from forks a year after I turned, me and Edward decided we'd go to college along with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett decided to go backpacking, well Emmett persuaded Rosalie to anyway, they got back after only 4 months according to Rosalie because it was boring, but probably because she didn't like mud or anything wet like that, and since we had to stay away from sunlight they couldn't go the easy way around. As Renesmee was growing still pretty fast by then we couldn't take the risk of sending her off to school so Esme very kindly took on the roll of babysitter and teacher. After me and Edward had finished our college courses, Edward decided to do a further course in something 'human' and studied Music. Renesmee was now on into her teens around the age of thirteen now and bored stiff of being home tutored, we all knew that she didn't need the home tutoring but she was still human after all, well half at least.

I slipped off into a daydream as soon as we got settled back on Isle Esme and into the house. I daydreamed about the next place we'd end up and then the next and then what happened when there were no more places? "Edward?" I asked him "what happens when there are no more colleges and schools left to go to?" Edward chuckled, he probably has already contemplated this once "you do ask such tricky questions Bella, I don't know, I don't know when that will be, nor do I know if we could start again" he thought for a slight second and sighed "or not" I replied before he could. I thought over and over it, I had never thought of it before. "Bella, I wouldn't worry its along time yet, try to think about the present" Edward said still with a sigh on his face, so I decided I wouldn't worry and cheer things up "So you fancy a midnight swim" I asked him with a cheeky grin and a wink, He chuckled back at me lightening up his mood "Could I ring Renesmee first, I want to say hello and see how she's doing" he asked me 'Oh Edward she'll be in bed, she has her first day at school tomorrow, you know how Alice likes to make sure she gets her 'Beauty Sleep" I chuckled, Alice was very strict on Renesmee's sleeping times as she always did her up in the morning so wanted her to look extra perfect for tomorrow, Edward chuckled back probably thinking the same then added "Midnight swim ay? Well, how can I say no to that?"

"Bella? I'm ready, can we go now?" I heard Edward shout, it was two days later and we were leaving. We were late for our flight already and I hated being late, but I also hated leaving Esme's house a mess, I raced through and stood behind Edward as silent as I could "Edward.. one; I'm vampire so no need to shout and two, I was right behind you" He chuckled and I'm pretty sure he was smiling to "Bella you were not behind me, don't try and fool me" he said still not facing me, Damn I thought but then smiled and turned him around to face me "I'm ready now" I said looking up into his eyes, I'd made an effort today with makeup and put on my best dress, it was one of Alice's that she knew I had my eye on, it was black with a lace cover over it and cotton cut out flowers, I loved it because it was simple yet pretty, it took a lot of persuasion and bribery for her to give it to me. Edward took a step back to probably admire the dress, I hadn't dressed up in a while but I wanted to make the effort for when we got back 'Wow' Edward said but before I could say anything back he leaned in to kiss me, I threw my arms around his neck and started kissing him back, after a long moment he pulled back smiling "Now we really have got to go" I groaned but obeyed him and started walking through the house with my suitcase.

Just in time. We had just made the airplane and were now sat in first class, I hated sitting in first class with all the snotty people because _I_ didn't want to be one of those people but Edward still insisted. He knew what I was thinking just by the expression on my face "Bella please don't go moody on me like last time, its only first class and your not one of those people" he said under his breath so no one else heard, we had discussed this a lot in the past because we still hadn't sat like normal people in economy class. I decided he was right and chuckled smugly "I wasn't thinking that at all actually" "oh Bella you don't fool me" he replied. I Groaned and sat into the seat by the window.

The flight was boring as usually, that was the one thing about being a vampire, I couldn't sleep on a flight like I used to and it was horrible so I had to daydream into space for the whole flight, Edward did the same as usual. 'We're coming into land now, the boring bits over love' Edward said and frightened me to death, well obviously not literally to death, as I thought of this I laughed loudly, several people looked at me, this was when I should have blushed, Edward looked at me puzzled "what?" "Oh well you frightened me to death and I was thinking obviously not literally to death". He just looked at me still but with a smirk on his face "that's not even funny Bella". I looked at him fiercely and stomped on his foot as much as I could, I swore the plane moved when I did it. "Tell me it is funny" I said with his nearest arm and squeezing it as hard as I could "Bella why bother trying to hurt me when it doesn't hurt" he told me laughing, I groaned and dropped his arm, he catched my hand mid air and held it down in his. The flight attendant interrupted us, not that she could hear us, she was just telling us the plane was about to land and to get our stuff ready, she then walked forward to the next seats behind us, which took a while because she wouldn't stop staring at _me?_ "Well that was awkward, why do they stare so much, they don't know we're not human?!" Edward chuckled again "What?!" I said through my teeth. "Well that flight attendant was thinking how beautiful you were actually" now was the time I usually would have gone bright red, but obviously I didn't blush anymore, I looked away with an awkward laugh.

We soon landed and were heading out the door of the airport "Taxi!" I shouted putting up my hand, just as I put it up an Aston Martin Vanquish sped into view and stopped right in front of us I looked down confused and then realised, it was Alice. Edward laughed and muttered underneath his breath about how she never failed to surprise us "Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked her whilst leaning down and smiling at her through the window, she wound it down and told us to get in, Edward got in before she said that, great I thought, they're up to one of there surprises again, I'd had a lot of these since I first set eyes on Edward, from new houses to trips to Europe, even though I loved everyone of them, I didn't like being spoiled so much. I Looked to Edward then Alice nodding me head with a sigh, they both chuckled in tune as they always did, I sighed again. "Actually Bella" Alice chimed, "It's not a surprise I just thought you'd like a friendly lift home instead of in the back of a taxi", she knew I thought it was a surprise, probably from her gift of seeing into the future. "Ah" I said looking at her sheepishly "Sorry". "Don't worry Bells" Edward said before Alice did.

I was glad Alice picked us up, it was better than being in the back of a taxi, we could relax. "So what did you get up to then?" Alice said looking through the front mirror at us both with a smirk, I laughed out loud, a bit too loud actually but carried on "Alice you know every detail why ask" Edward asked but laughing along with me now as well. "Well, I could be wrong right? So tell me every detail". I and Edward both knew she wasn't wrong but went along with it anyway. After we had finished a very detailed account of what we did, missing out the some parts... we were nearly back to the house. Everything was quiet for a minute, apart from the rustling trees and other sounds all three of us could hear from the forest. "It's now your turn for the detailed account of what happened when we were away, "how is Nez?" I said with curiosity, I heard Alice groan at the word Nez, I made it up after everyone started calling her Nessie, it was short for The Lochness Monster and she wasn't a monster in my eyes so I persuaded them all to call her Nez or her full name, she also liked the word Nez. "Why couldn't we stick to Nessie, its so much prettier Bella" Alice moaned "And she is absolutely fine, everyone's been having there turn of seeing her dreams in the last week and you'll be glad to know she's been dreaming about you to a lot more and less of Jacob" I Grinned at this, I still didn't really like the fact that my best friend imprinted and had control over my little girl, I don't think I'll ever really get over that but it's getting easier. Alice and Edward chuckled in time, "She's been well, and her first day today went splendid, she's already met three friends that adore her" Alice continued, I sighed with relief, I really wanted her to make friends as she didn't really have the experience of having many. Edward looked at me with a 'told you so' and a 'there was no need to worry look'. As soon as we turned into the drive I heard all there familiar voices, ah I thought, family. I grinned thinking about them all and how much I missed them. I listened closely to there voices, "There coming quick go, get the banner, no time for that Emmett!" I heard Esme say, I sighed "There planning a surprise welcome back sort of thing aren't they" I said looking up into Edwards eyes, he had his arm around me and I was nuzzled into his chest, he smiled lightly "yes, just go along with it Bella" he said, I was sort of expecting it really, we had been away for a month so it was closing in on my 'turning vampire' birthday as well. There were three other voices I hadn't heard before, I was puzzled but curious about to ask Edward who they were then I realised. "Ah" I mutter smiling, Renesmee's new friends. Edward laughed at me but I ignored him, "Here we are" Alice said with one of her sweet smiles. We all raced out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Just before we got to the stairs that lead to the porch we skidded, "Wait" Edward muttered, "We can't forget there's humans in there" he continued, ah yes. We walked toward the door. Casually; Edward took hold of my waist and started mucking about. Alice looked on prancing delicately towards the porch doors and opening them with delight "There homeeee!" she shouted out with more delight, Edward chuckled under his breath and walked in with me in one hand and photos in the other, as promised for Esme. "WELCOME HOME!" Everyone roared at the same time, Edward laughed with a smiled and nudged me. "Ouch" I muttered but smiled along with him, he laughed again. "MOM, DAD OH MY YOUR HOME" Renesmee screamed running down the stairs with two of her friends in sync with footsteps, I stared up not noticing the other friend was no where to be seen. I let go of Edward instantly and ran toward Renesmee "oh my god I've missed you so much" she said in relief whilst hugging me, I pulled her in and smelt her; she smelt the same as always. She pulled back and looked up to Edward he went in to hug her but grabbed her at last minute pulling her lightly to his waist "Oh dad I've missed you so much as well" she said putting her head to her shoulders, she muttered for him to put her down as he was embarrassing her, me and Edward both laughed at the same time but he put her down all the same. Next stop was my father, Edward didn't stop to speak as both Esme and Nez were begging to see the photos. This was such a huge surprise, I didn't expect Charlie to travel all the way up to Dartmouth to see me. "Oh dad I said hugging him lightly, I've missed you so much" I said with a sting in my eyes, my throat still burned when I saw him, but never as bad as it was the first time I met him when I had turned. "I've missed you so much to Bella" he told me with tears in his eyes, "oh dad don't cry" I laughed, he smiled back weakly "your mum wanted to be here Bells but she's in Europe, Phil got a big deal and has gone on a major tour with the baseball team" I answered back that I didn't mind one bit and that it was wonderful Phil was finally getting somewhere but I couldn't stop the pang in my heart, I really missed mum and hadn't seen her in a while, Edward was looking at me and noticed my facial expression falling so he rushed straight over to me muttering that he'd be back to Esme and Nez. Dad left to talk to Jacob, before Edward could even ask his question I answered it "Its nothing, It's just mum couldn't make it... It was Phil again". All her excuses were him going away or something now. It hurt me inside that she missed her chance to see my Renesmee. She hadn't seen her yet. "Edward last time she came Renesmee was out of town with Alice, and she's thirteen already Edward, I'm worried." "Bells love" he answered "I wouldn't worry, if your bothered we can go see her, we'll find a way" he said then kissing me on my head softly. I decided I didn't want to be down for the party so smiled lightly.

Me and Edward mingled for an hour or so talking about our month away on Isle Esme. "Mom, Dad... these are my new friends", me and Edward stopped and turned around, Renesmee was stood with three girls, "This is Bronia, her mum is the owner of the Florist off New Hampshire Avenue" ah we knew that place well, Edward always bought flowers from there. "Really?" Edward said casually "how nice, that's mine and Bella's favourite florist" he said whilst giving me a squeeze, I smiled casually at the the girl, she had the blackest eyes. She blushed and looked down. "This is Blair, her mom owns the best fashion shop in town, you remember mom? Essence? Where Alice bought me that lovely satin to the floor dress?" "Ah yes I remember, that was a lovely dress" I complimented and smiled to the girl, this girl seemed fairly ordinary but still pretty. "Thanks!" she exclaimed scaring me, I wasn't expecting her to talk, "Renesmee's always talking about you so much and we only met yesterday! So great to meet you" she said whilst staring into Edwards eyes, I coughed lightly, Edward chuckled with a smirk and wrapped his arm around me tighter. Renesmee didn't look amused but carried on "And this is Sage" I was waiting for the fact about her but it didn't come, I looked to the girl, she was staring at my face intently and she wasn't put off when I stared back at her, she was unusual, she had very pale skin, almost as pale as ours, she also had very ginger hair. I Looked up to Edward, he was staring at her, intently, listening to her thoughts, his face went blank and then he smiled, but still looked as wary as before, I coughed again. "Well these are my friends, we're starving so we're going to get food, see you in a bit" "yea bye" I muttered, as soon as they were out of earshot I turned to Edward. "What? What did you see? What was she thinking? Why did she stare at me?" I demanded to know what her problem was "Nothing Bella, don't get so worked up. She asked in her head I looked familiar to her, as if she knew I could read minds. She didn't seem to like you though, I wonder why" he questioned. I thought about it hard, about who she looked like, why didn't she like me? Edward brought his finger up to my chin and rose my head up, he leaned in and kissed me lightly, when he pulled back he said there was nothing to worry about. So maybe I was just overreacting or something.

The party was well over by now and the house was as clean as a whistle, Rosalie had gone hunting with Emmett, Esme and Carlise were sat in the garden away from Renesmee as they were talking about her birthday, Alice was sat on the sofa with Renesmee talking about clothes... again. Jasper and Edward were sat playing scrabble, Jasper concentrating very hard whilst Edward sat there with a smirk on his face most of the time. Sage, Renesmee's friend, was still on my mind. I finally spoke up, "Renesmee, your friend... Sage, does she have a family and stuff to?" Renesmee looked down nervously "well..." she said hesitating "not really, her sister got killed a while ago, she doesn't talk about her mom and dad. She's not in my year, she's sixteen going seventeen soon" I sat there and thought very hard, she was familiar sort of, but I had no idea how? "Mom, can we drop it please, it's not really pleasant to talk about it is it?" she said looking up at me. "I Know I know your right ok, I'll shut up now" I hesitated and then grinned "now, tell me _everything_ that happened whilst we were away?" She chuckled at me but still pulled her hand up to my face. I loved seeing her thoughts, they were always so gentle, she went through her first day of school, how she got A's in all her tests from Esme and how she learnt my lullaby on the piano. I Listened to the sound of her playing it, not one note out of tune, just like her father, she pulled her hand away and smiled. "Oh Nez that's wonderful!" I exclaimed, Edward laughed and agreed, looking very smug. "Bedtime Ness- sorry Bella" Alice said with her tinkerbell laugh. As always Renesmee groaned. "Go on, I'll be up in a minute love" Edward said in a light voice looking up at her and blowing her a kiss, she laughed and caught it. She hugged Alice and blew me a kiss "come up soon as well mom please?" I caught her kiss "you betcha', I haven't seen you in a month, I wouldn't miss my sleeping beauty sleeping would I" I winked at her and blew her a kiss back, she caught it and ran straight up the stairs shouting night to Esme and Carlise, they both shouted night back. Renesmee still had very good hearing, but still not as perfect as ours.

I walked swiftly up the stairs into Renesmee's room, she was lay in her bed reading Wuthering Heights, she heard me coming and looked up. "Hey mom, I was just reading whilst waiting for you" she said getting up to put the book on the side, I laughed and moved to her side, "I'll do it, you get into bed" I told her taking the book from her hands, she got into bed and cuddled up to the blanket with her mobile phone, I put the book away and sat on the edge of her bed thinking for a minute. "Mom? What is it?" she asked moving out of her blanket and to my side "Huh?" I said looking to her "Oh nothing to worry about" I told her with the best smile I could give her. "Mom, _don't_ lie, tell me what's up" she said with a groan, I hesitated "Well, your friend... Sage, she 'asked' Edward in her thoughts if he thought she looked familiar, as if she knew Edward could read minds." I decided I wouldn't tell her the rest, I didn't want her to get worked up before bed and Alice wouldn't like it so I stayed quiet. She looked puzzled for a moment as if she was trying to remember something, "Well actually, when we met she was staring at me, like she hated me or something or like she recognized me but then she came up to me and started to be nice, so I thought nothing of it.. but she kept asking me questions about the family like, as if she knew we were... you know" she said looking down, Renesmee had problems calling us vampires, she was proud of it but I guess she wasn't used to be something different. Edward was stood outside the door so I said no more about the matter. "Ok don't worry about it, now you need your sleep before Alice starts off on her beauty sleep rant" I said with a smile, she laughed and I heard Alice laugh as well.

"Bella, drop the subject please" Edward said through his teeth. We had left Renesmee to sleep and we were now sat out by the lake out the back of house, it was the start of September and the lake was covered over with ice already. I groaned, "Bu-'' I said not able to finish as he kissed me. After a while he let go and spoke "Is that all I can do to stop you speaking?" he asked me laughing, I laughed back at him but kissed him again, we lay back on the grass staring up at the stars, they looked even more beautiful tonight especially as there were no clouds in the sky. We lay there until the sun started to rise, we both sat up still staring at the sky. I soon felt Edwards eyes gradually fall on me, I looked up to his eyes, he had the most beautiful glow in his eyes, the prettiest eyes out of everyone's, my eyes started fading from red a year ago and so they were almost the same colour as Edwards now. We sat there still staring up at each other for a while before Alice came out of the back doors with Jasper, she coughed lightly and laughed, me and Edward sighed and both turned to look up at her and Jasper. "Mr Cullen, you have to get breakfast ready for Renesmee and Mrs Cullen you're taking her to school, so you need to get ready" she said looking us both up and down, Jasper muttered to her that he was going to go get the kitchen ready with Esme and ran swift fully into the house. Edward got up and ran after him whilst me and Alice gracefully walked through to Renesmee's room. "Morning!" Alice beamed whilst twirling into Renesmee's room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thoughts Please.


End file.
